Must Temptation Prevail
by LifeIsHard-chan
Summary: Hello! My first story and I hope it's as splendid as all of your stories. Well this is set in the time of the Western Air Temple and the rest of season three. Join Katara and Zuko in their journey to conquer their temptations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm new here at I must say that your stories are splendid and fun to read! Hopefully, mine will be just as fun.**

**Chapter 1**

"Why don't you trust me?" Zuko mumbled at Katara who was walking towards the door.

She sighed and said, "Reasons." With that she slammed the door behind her. Zuko once again hung his head low, for he knew what those reasons were. He has given horrible memories to the poor girl, harassing her until he told her where the Avatar was.

"Why can't you understand that I want you to forgive me?" He mumbled once again and laid down on his futon. Little did he know that a certain blue eyed water bender was outside the door listening. That water bender was Katara. Katara's heart was not ready to forgive Zuko for, well, reasons. She walked down the corridor away from Zuko's room but to a small lake near by.

"_I really need to get Zuko out of my head, maybe a little water bending will do." _She smiled to herself as she thought this for water was the only thing that could calm her down.

After coming back from her water bending session she ran into Toph. Toph gave a grunt and made a gesture with her hand as if wanting to ask Katara a question. Katara understood and they both sat down on the dirt floor.

"Katara, what's your problem with princey guy?" Toph asked cocking her head to the left. Katara fluttered her eyelashes.

"What do you…mean, Toph?" Katara asked. Toph sighed, obviously not wanting to repeat herself.

"It seems to me like you have a crush on him, or something." She shrugged and suddenly noticed heat rising near her. The heat was caused by Katara's quickly heating and reddening cheeks.

" WHAT?!"

**So there you go my first chapter. This is the closest experience I've probably ever had of writing a story so don't be so hard on me 'kay. XD Anyways, I truly hope you enjoyed this extremely short chapter, but don't worry there will be longer ones I just don't have much time right now. Please review, I would really like your opinions on this story and if you don't mind please throw in a list of Pros and Cons. Thank you! –LifeIsHard-chan**


	2. Is hot in here or is it just me?

**Hey! Thank you for your reviews! Last chapter was not so good. I found a ton of mistakes and was pretty ashamed. Hopefully this chapter will be better and longer. XD Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Whoa! Chill Sugar Queen." Toph said plainly. "I just wanted to see if you did and reacted as I suspected." The blind earth bender smirked, bid a fair well and walked to the camp grounds again. Katara, still sitting Indian style, sigh and flopped down on her back to the grimy floor.

"_What _is Toph thinking?! How can she think I would like a bastard like…Zuko." She said aloud. Inside Katara knew that she didn't hate nor think that Zuko was a …bastard; she was simply just _pissed _at Zuko. She walked back to camp pondering over what nonsense Toph was talking about.

-0Oo0Oo0Oo0-

"Hi Katara!" The water bender turned to look at a content Aang walking towards her.

"Hi Aang." Katara smiled back at the young boy. He blushed a bit.

"I was just wondering if you have seen Zuko anywhere." Aang cocked and eyebrow and looking concerned. Katara, herself, was also quite concerned where Zuko might gone off to.

"I'll help you look for him Aang." And they walked down the path to the entrance of the forest. Aang put his hands, cupping his screaming Zuko's name and Katara did the same until they found him meditating nearby. Zuko cracked open an eye to see the two of them standing behind him.

"May I help you?" Zuko asked, obviously irritated from the interruption of his relaxing meditation session. Aang smiled… a somewhat _devious _smile. Zuko and Katara arched their eyebrows.

Finally Aang yelled out. "CAN WE START FIRE BENDING NOW?!" The scarred teenager sighed and nodded.

"Yes!" Aang cheered.

"Now the first most important thing about fire bending is to not get dehydrated, so you may remove your shirt." Zuko stated. Aang removed his showing his small developing muscles. Katara blushed a light shade of pink. Then Zuko took his shirt off and to Katara it seemed like he was going in slow motion for her entertainment and pleasure. Her heart seemed as if it stopped and sunk to the bottom of her stomach. She felt light headed.

"Um, Katara? Are you…okay?" Aang asked shaking her shoulder slightly. She saw Zuko come into view and that was when she truly did faint.

**Well, there you! My second chapter, hopefully all of you thought it was longer! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello

**Hello! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in months! I've been flooded with tests, but summer is here and I will write more than usual! :D **

"Katara? Katara? Katara?!"

"Gaaahhhh!" Katara screamed as she was awakened by Zuko and Aang. She saw that the three of them were still at the training spot and Zuko had his shirt on so she was safe from fainting… again.

"Wh-What happened to me?" She asked.

"You fainted." Aang replied.

"Yeah." Zuko said. He blushed already guessing what she had fainted for.

"We woke you up after we were done with the first firebending lesson!" Aang said in his usual enthusiastic voice.

"Oh, really? How-uh" Katara groaned. She was still a bit dizzy from the faint and fell back to sleep. Zuko and Aang looked back at each other confused.

"Come on. Let's take her back to the camp grounds." Zuko said but Aang was already struggling to pick Katara up. Zuko felt an urge to laugh because Aang looked so small next to Katara.

"Aang! You won't be able to pick her up!" Zuko grabbed Katara from Aang's arms. Aang looked angry.

"Come on, let's go already." Zuko said.

"Fine!" Aang huffed. He turned his nose up, crossed his arms and put a pout on his face.

Later that night Toph awoke to the sound of a stranger's voice. She guessed it was about four miles away. The voice didn't seem to kind or friendly. She awoke the rest of the Gaang running to each of their rooms and banging loudly on the door.

"Guys! Wake up!" Toph yelled.

Katara awoke. She felt brand new since she has been sleeping for nine hours. She walked outside her room and saw that Zuko, Aang, Teo, and Haru were already outside. Sokka, of course, was still sleeping.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"I hear someone coming." Toph said. She heard the voice only a mile away and with two other voices.

"A voice?" Aang asked.

"Yes Twinkle Toes! Now don't make myself again!" Toph said irritated. The voices were here.

"Hello Avatar and Prince Traitor." The voice said.

"Azula!"

**Oh boy! What's going to happen next?! Stay tuned. :D XOXOXOXOX**


End file.
